just a little more (it's almost over)
by absolutefaith
Summary: "it's okay, dad."


_Another one containing spoilers from the finale because I don't think I'll ever get over it - I spent the whole day crying, I swear._

 _I didn't review this and I don't own TWD._

* * *

He breathes in, feeling as if there's fire running through his veins.

Finishing the letter for his dad, he rests his head on the wall behind him.

When he realized what happened, he wanted to scream, to fight, to kill someone. But then, he remembered a conversation he had with his dad so long ago.

He said, "no more kid stuff."

And he's not a kid, anymore. Sadly, he won't grow up to become an adult and show his dad what he can do, but he learned that sometimes that's just the way it is.

Besides, he knows that his dad is proud of him no matter what.

With difficulty, he stands up.

He holds the hat on his head as he grabs his chest.

Just a little more, please. He doesn't know to whom he's asking, but if there's still someone looking out for them from above, he likes to think that he would at least do that for him.

Licking his lips, he continues with his tasks.

X

The Saviors arrived in Alexandria and he has some decisions to make.

As he sees the group drifting apart, he does one of the things that his dad does all the time.

"This is what we are going to do."

He barks his orders and, when Michonne questions him, he says, "you said that this is my show."

He holds back tears thinking that it's his first and, sadly, his last.

X

He finds that it's not that difficult to pour his heart out to Negan as he thought it would be.

He was being honest when he said that he doesn't want to die. But, as he thinks about it, he does. If he can avoid any more killing, if it'll bring peace, he'll die happily.

His mother is waiting for him, after all. He misses her so much.

X

As he runs around Alexandria, he grabs his right side with force.

Just a little more.

Throwing the flares around, he nearly died from the bomb that hit the car.

He runs to his house and again, he holds back tears.

Resting his head on the doorstep, he thinks about closing his eyes just for a minute.

It's getting harder and harder to breathe, after all.

But suddenly, he hears the sound of a bomb approaching and he runs, because it's not over, no yet.

Secretly, he hopes that he'll be able to see his dad one more time.

X

He's glad that he's still able to think fast. When he saw the Saviors approaching, he thought that he was going to die with them.

But then he remembered the sewer and it all turned out to be okay.

Or as okay as it can be.

He hides for a minute and, as he hears them leaving, decides that it's safe for him to leave too.

Even though he knows the way, he moves with difficulty, finding it harder and harder to breathe.

His skin is clammy, his vision is blurred but he can't give up. He just can't.

He falls on his knees, wishing that his body could be as strong as his mind.

"C'mon baby." He lets two tears fall as he hears the voice he misses so much. "Just a little more."

For a moment, he can almost feel his mother's touch on his shoulder.

Using that as strength, he stands up and resume his walking.

X

As he approaches the group, they are all looking expectantly at him.

He glances quickly at them and Daryl is the first one to notice.

"Son of a—" He exclaims, hitting the nearest wall.

The others soon catch up and he can tell that they are holding back tears.

He smiles as he sees his sister walking towards him.

"Hey Jude."

With effort, he picks her up and it's glad when Daryl is right behind him, ready to catch him if he falls.

He looks at the man that he admires so much. His jaw is twitching and his eyes are hard. He keeps swallowing and avoids making eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry." Carl whispers, dropping a kiss on his sister's head.

"You don't have to apologize, kid." Daryl says and his voice is heavier than it used to be.

He walks at the far wall and sits down, with his sister on his lap.

Daryl sits in front of him, and he calls out for his sister. She walks towards him and hugs him and, as Daryl hugs her back, he wonders if he's doing that for her or for him.

He takes off his hat and puts it right next to him.

And waits.

X

It's getting harder and harder to breathe.

He feels the atmosphere changing and finally he hears the familiar footsteps.

After his dad and Michonne checks everyone, they come closer to him.

He murmurs some words and, as he shows them the bite, he sees their worlds crumbling down.

Rick picks his hand and kisses it and he finally let the tears fall.

His mother is on the far back with a soft smile and tears on her eyes.

"It's okay, dad." He says, and squeezes his dad's hand.

It really is.


End file.
